


skin to skin

by mr_dr_felicia



Series: kinktober [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_dr_felicia/pseuds/mr_dr_felicia
Summary: kinktober 2018





	skin to skin

**Author's Note:**

> i'm starting from day 6 lol. let's hope i do better than last year :p the prompts were: Daddy | Corset | Cock Worship | Biting, I tried to incorporate all of them in this chapter!  
> title is from ariana grande's song dangerous woman

One freezing night in January, Yuuri Katsuki opened the door to his fiancé’s apartment and promptly frowned. A smell between burnt and undercooked food assaulted his nostrils and he covered his mouth, coughing into his fist as he shrugged off his jacket. A peek into the kitchen confirmed his suspicions, one of Viktor’s expensive cast iron pans covered in a black layer of whatever the older man had tried to cook.

As to where Viktor was, a small sticky note was tacked onto the sleek tiles of the backsplash. _I’m in the bedroom, Daddy. (I’ll clean this up, I promise!)_

Yuuri sighed and bit the inside of his cheek.

He was immensely glad that Viktor had decided to spray some perfume around their bedroom, the familiar scent one that the older man often wore with his fancier suits. Yuuri inhaled gratefully, his eyes roaming the room and soon choking on his own breath.

Viktor bit his lip, the hand he used to work his cock growing faster. Yuuri’s eyes were drawn to the motion, pretty lips open slightly. Then they flicked up to meet Viktor’s and Viktor knew the mess in the kitchen was forgotten.

“That’s new,” Yuuri commented.

“Mm,” Viktor hummed. He let his hand slow into halfhearted strokes, eyes shamelessly roaming the lean planes of the younger man’s back as he took off his sweater. “I bought it the other day. Do you like it?”

Yuuri straightened, carefully dropping his boxer briefs into the pile of his clothes. He was fully naked now, cock half-hard and ears adorably flushed. Viktor felt his mouth water. He could almost feel Yuuri’s eyes as they raked over him, his back arching in response. The corset wrapped around his middle made it moderately difficult, but he made do.

The bed dipped and a moment later Yuuri was caressing the corset’s front, fingers brushing against the little bumps where fine beads were sewn. The corset was blush pink, trimmed with delicate cream-colored lace and starting right under Viktor’s pecs, the lacy edge just skimming the older man’s nipples. Yuuri took one between his thumb and index finger and squeezed. “I love it.”

“Th-Thank you.”

Yuuri’s lips quirked up into a smirk. “But you also made a mess,” Suddenly all his weight was on Viktor, the breath in him punched out even as their cocks brushed up against each other.

Viktor’s breath came out in a fluttery gasp. His next breath was thin. “S-Sorry, Daddy.”

Even as the smirk on Yuuri’s face grew he flushed, still a bit unsure of what to do. One glance at Viktor’s face rewarded him with a reassuring smile, one that Viktor usually only showed him during sex or right before a competition.

Feeling better, Yuuri flopped onto the bed, settling into the pillows. His fingers found his cock, fingertips gently playing with the head. Beside him, Viktor bit into his lip. “Can I?”

Yuuri nodded, fingers curling around the nape of his fiancé’s neck. He didn’t know why his fiancé had a strange affection for his cock, it was ordinary in his opinion, just like the rest of him. The older man had even admitted that it had began the first time they’d been in the hot springs together, way back in Hasetsu and before they even started dating. Which was also he first time Viktor had ever seen his dick in the first place.  

He watched as Viktor settled himself between his legs, a satisfied smile on his face as he took hold of Yuuri’s dick and licked a hot stripe up the length. Then he took half of it down his throat and sucked. Hard.

The fingers at Viktor’s nape stuttered. A broken moan ripped out of Yuuri. Viktor pulled off and nuzzled against it, Yuuri’s cock hot against the skin of his face. He bit down on the soft flesh of Yuuri’s inner thigh.

“Vi-Viktor,” Yuuri whimpered.

“You’re so cute, Daddy.” Viktor hummed. He suckled at the tip, speaking with it still in his mouth. “Just like your cock.”

With one last hum that sent vibrations down Yuuri’s dick he dove deeper, head bobbing over the younger man’s length. Yuuri’s leg kicked up beside him. He made a grab for it, fingers tightening against the firm meat of his thighs. He hitched it over his shoulder, Yuuri gasping as he slipped down the pillows.

He pulled off, sucking his finger into his mouth.

Yuuri looked at his lips disdainfully. “Stop teasing me.”

Viktor released the finger with a loud pop. His Daddy was so impatient. It was adorable. “Of course.”

“Wha—” Yuuri gasped, his whole world blurring as Viktor looped and arm under his hips, pulling him down even further. Before he could think Viktor’s mouth was on him again, warm and wet and so tight.

Yuuri squirmed, the hand on Viktor’s head holding on tight to his short hair. Viktor sucked a bit harder before pressing the tip of one finger to Yuuri’s perineum, gagging when the younger man thrusted up into his mouth in response. “A _-Aahh_ ,” Yuuri’s eyes were wide behind his glasses. He pursed his lips. “Lower, please.”

Viktor hummed. He dragged his finger lower and fought a bit before the tight furl of Yuuri’s asshole gave, his finger tightly nestled within. It burned for sure, but his Daddy liked it when it hurt just right, his fluttering eye lashes and bitten lips a testament to that.

He could barely hold on as Viktor picked up the pace, his mouth hanging open as little cries escaped. His hands scrambled for somewhere to hold when he spied the silk ribbons crisscrossing the back of Viktor’s corset, looped through silver gromets. Without a second though he grabbed onto them, the bite of silk against his palms grounding him just enough.

Viktor almost choked at the new sensation, his head moving faster. He had most of his finger in now, Yuuri relaxing around him the closer he got to climax.

The younger man’s gasps were steadily getting louder and louder, his hold on Viktor’s corset tightening. “Vik-Vitya—I’m, please I—” Viktor sucked, cheeks hollowing. His finger finally bottomed out, the tip quickly finding Yuuri’s prostate. He pressed into it hard.

Stars exploded behind Yuuri’s eyes as he came, hips jumping off the bed. The head of his cock brushed against the back of Viktor’s throat and he cried out, thighs shaking as he fell back to the bed heavily. He whined when Viktor pulled off, eyes opening just enough to see the older man wipe the corner of his mouth and swallow.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
